bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Inner Persephone
Inner Persephone is the ninth and final level of BioShock 2, following Outer Persephone. Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb seek to board a large spherical lifeboat that Augustus Sinclair had docked next to Persephone in case he had to flee the facility quickly. But unfortunately Sofia Lamb has locked it down. They need the key from Sinclair, but Lamb has captured him and turned him into an Alpha Protector, leaving him with his consciousness and vocal power intact but his body remotely controlled by Lamb, which means that Subject Delta has to forcefully kill him (at his request) to get the key. Then Lamb dumps the boat's ballast into the docking area, making it unable to disengage. Eleanor comes up with an idea to use the energy of both herself and the captive Little Sisters in the Therapy area to boil the ballast water away. Subject Delta has to clear two nursery areas of splicers and Alpha Protectors, so that Eleanor can gather the children. Then, Delta has to flood the docking control room, by blasting out two pipes, to equalize the pressure between the dock and the ocean. Finally, Delta and Eleanor flee to board the boat, but run into a pile of explosives. At this point, the final cutscenes begin. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Enemies *Sinclair New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Elemental Sponge *Elemental Vampire Audio Diaries *Wilson - Such Freedom - Last cell on the left toward Ward A of the Infirmary wing. *Nigel Weir - Magic Sauce - In the room where Sinclair is located. *Nigel Weir - Out With the Old... - Just after security lockdown, it will be just past the Gatherer's Garden. *Connor - Last Two Digits - Enter the area with a sign that reads Cell Block South Quad, it's the second cell on your right, crouch to get into the hole. *Parson - No More Hope Left - On a prisoner's corpse (hung himself) in Cell Block C. *Mattson - First Two Digits - In Cell Block D, on the left side. *Dodge - A Trade - In Cell Block D, on the right side. *Thomas - The Definition of Despair - On a table just past a camera in the cafeteria of the Holding Wing. *Murphy - A Generous Offer - In the cell with the hole in the wall in Cell Block A. *Dr. Edward Grimes - A Simple Question - By the operation chair in Intensive Therapy in the Therapy Wing. *Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - Search the corpse in the Recreational Therapy in the Therapy Wing. *Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning - Take a right at the sign that reads Pediatric Care next to the Vita Chamber - go through the door. *Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - Enter the Administration Offices, it's the first room on your right. *Andrew Ryan - A Stratagem for Sinclair - In the basement of the Administration Area. *Nigel Weir - My Prison - After Ward B, there will be a rocket turret, in that room (jump through hole in wall). *Dr. Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the room with the X-Ray photos. *Dr. Edward Grimes - Alleviating Pain - On the sink inside the Autopsy Room. Category:Locations